superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III and Squirrel Jokes (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" |- |'Storyboard Director' |Jay Lender |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Dan Povenmire |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Dan Povenmire Merriwether Wiliams |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guest Stars' |Ernest Borgnine as Mermaidman Tim Conway as Barnacleboy John Rhys Davies as Man Ray |- | colspan="2" |"Squirrel Jokes" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Directors' |Larry Leichliter Leonard Robinson Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Producer' |Derek Drymon |- |'Line Producer' |Helen Kalafatic |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Executive Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Caroyln Lawrence' |Sandy, Girl #2 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Announcer, Fish #4, Fish #5 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Dougie, Fish #2, Fish #3 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Teller, Honey, Mom, Girl Fish #1 |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Fish #1, Photographer |- |'Seth Mumy' |Kid |- |'Guy Siner' |Man Ray |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistant' |Elise McCollum |- |'Supervising Recording Supervisor' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Production Audio Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'EMR Editor' |Brian Arnold |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Todd White Casey Alexander |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'Digital BG Coordinator' |Stephen Christian |- |'Digital BG Assistants' |Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Manager' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Sheet Timer' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of “Squirrel Jokes” Live Action Sequences |- |'Line Producer' |Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Director' |Keith Lowry |- |'Art Director: Screen Novelties' |Mark Caballero |- |'Production Manager: Screen Novelties' |Seamus Walsh |- |'Production Coordinator: Screen Novelties' |John Ramsey |- |'Production Assistant: Screen Novelties' |Cesar Romero |- |'Special Prop Makers' |Cameron Baity David Candelaria John Ramsey Cesar Romero Rebecca Stillman Mark Caballero Seamus Walsh Jonathan Silsby |- |'Director of Photography' |Alexis Zabe |- |'Puppetters' |Jonathan Silsby |- |'Grips' |Phil Allard Budd Balani |- |'Set Dressers' |Walt Strom Michael Triant |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Wendi McNeese |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Machine Room Engineer' |Michael Petak |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Jeff Adams |- |'Avid Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Mixer' |Keith Dickens |- |'Foley' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Krickett Jones |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Brad Carow |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Margaret Hou |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hollywood Digital Pacifica Sound Group Encore Video |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |National Geographic Television Image Bank Film by Getty Images Fish Films Footage World |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Megan Brown Jeff Hutchins Margaret Hou |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits